The Missing Savior and his Gatomon
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: An abused child disappeared in 1987 and was never heard from again. But due to the Digital World's uniqueness of time and space, the same missing child - now a young teen - returns to Earth with his unique Digimon partner and directly gets involved in fighting the forces of evil. How different is history because of this change? Let's see...


**The Missing Savior and his Gatomon**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any official characters, creatures, locations, etcetera from the Digimon franchise. They solely belong to Bandai/Bandai-Namco, Bandai AMERICA, Toei Animation, and to Akiyoshi Hongo who is credited as the originator of the Digimon anime and video game franchise. Likewise, J.K. Rowling has ownership of her popular Harry Potter franchise, as well as all of its known characters, locations, wordings, and etcetera. All I own are any or all Original Character uses, and this uniqueness of a crossover-styled plotline.

**Author's Note:** This came as a plot bunny from re-watching the Digimon first season all over again for nostalgic memories. My uses of the Digimon universe are rusty as it's been a couple of years but I still enjoy the anime series. The wiki also helps fill in concepts and information I find myself lacking from years being away from this anime series. Trust me, you had no idea how hard it was to find the correct time of which all of this stuff begins.

Hell, from my intensive researching through Digimon Wikias, it's my lucky discovery that had I not go for a Different Aged Harry routine, Harry could still have gotten himself involved with the whole thing but he would have been much older than the rest of the original eight DigiDestined. At this point, Harry's slowed aging in the Digital World to make him something of a sempai for the other DigiDestined to look up to as the story gets going.

Still, let's see if I get any takers...

* * *

Late 1970s... Europe was under a plague of mysterious deaths and killings. No one could discover the real cause of these mysterious deaths, however the ones who could wipe the memories from muggles to keep themselves hidden. Yes, I am talking about the Wizarding World (of Europe). A deranged psychopath by the name Voldemort was leading a crusade of destruction and purity and an arms race to eradicate "the filth" from the world that are "stealing their magic", i.e. the muggleborns from the Muggle World. There was a prophecy made around this time depicting either of two boys to be the destined "savior" that would save their world from the darkness.

That led to the subsequent attack and eventual death of James and Lily Potter after their son was born and they went into hiding. Magic played a mysterious role on this night, fulfilling a partial of the "prophecy" leaving Voldemort to wander the Earth as a shade of its former self without a body, and Harry Potter, son of James and Lily, to survive an otherwise unblockable Unforgivable Curse. He was immediately taken away and you should know the rest of the history concerning the Harry Potter series, specifically Book One. At this point, it is mostly where canon is set down and a continuality of fanon starts. We begin with how Dumbledore made the horrible mistake of even believing Petunia would cherish her sister's son as if he was her own child.

She didn't. Her insane jealousy of Lily caused her to not only hate her "freakish sister" but also hate "the spawn of Satan". As far as Harry knew, he had no name, only "boy" or "freak". He was abused, forced to do chores as soon as he could walk, and forced to "dumb himself" after one simple test where he scored higher than his cousin Dudley during primary school in '84. Three years later, after two years of frequent wishes that he could find someone who loved him, his prayers were finally answered. On the month of December, the coldest day before Christmas 1987, Harry Potter (a seven year old child who never knew his true/real name) vanished. This act destroyed many innate plots of a kind but misguided old man in a certain school in Scotland.

Harry would reappear under the warmth of a basking light, and under the care of a humanoid creature that looked like a young woman with the motif of flowers (Lilymon). His prior experience made him very distrusting, especially being in a "different world" but one day he comes across a Digiegg that hatched into Puttimon. This was the slow course for healing of the abused soul starting with giving himself a name he could call his own: Kurosuji. In the Material World (Earth), Harry Potter's disappearance caused a frantic hunt for the missing Boy-Who-Lived but three years (and a trial for one illegally incarcerated-turned innocent freed man Sirius Black) yielded nothing and the search was given up. Harry's time in the Digital World caused major differences to occur in the timeline.

Without Harry Potter, there was no Golden Trio. After the Troll Incident in 1991 Hermione Granger's parents immediately took her out of the school, with Dan Granger decking Dumbledore clear in the face breaking his nose for never seeing the safety of his daughter. The Grangers would then move to America by the end of the first week of November and Hermione would resume her schooling at Salem; Hermione was quickly forgotten by the majority of Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley and his two friends only got major points taken away from their House but nothing else happened. Hogwarts got closed down in early 1993 when the Chamber of Secrets opened again and caused the disappearance/death of one Ginerva Weasley. It took four months to finally locate the chamber, and destroy the snake that lurked within its secret catacombs. The Hit Wizards responsible for the destruction also had to fight against a shade of a former student named Tom Riddle who used Ginny's life-force to revive himself; the sad thing was by unknown means he tied himself to the Chamber of Secrets and thus was unable to even leave the confines of the chamber.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament of 94-95 was a COMPLETE disaster because Neville Longbottom was the only survivor (fourth participant by forced entry) while Cedric Diggory, Fleur Delacore, and Viktor Krum were found drained of their blood in a muggle graveyard in Little Hangleton. Neville was considered crazy because he kept claiming Voldemort had returned through a dark ritual using everyone's blood and some of his. Up and until the year 1999, Neville was despised and sought as a "mad child" and slandered by the Ministry, until Voldemort attacked. He would have succeeded in taking full control had Dumbledore not arrive (after events that occur in canon also happen here) and fight Voldemort to the standstill that exposed his return to Fudge and his Administration.

Despite the hard works, eventually Wizarding Britain had to be saved by their American counterparts and "volunteers" by other magical governments around the world after the ICW had enough of former Minister Fudge allowing the sheer amount of corruption to blacken the once proud magical society of Britain. Despite Dumbledore's interferences and pleading that Voldemort would never truly go away without the destruction of all his Horcruxes (something mentioned far too late in this war) Voldemort was forever banished into the Veil of Death located in the British Ministry's DOM regardless or not his surviving Horcruxes lingered. The prophecy that claimed only Voldemort could be defeated by Harry Potter and vise versa was never fully fulfilled.

Some experts within the DOM would even say it was never needed in the first place (one person whose name is not known even considered the "prophecy" as a babbling of words by a hack Seer and the Dark Lord was STUPID enough to believe them real). But the strangeness only increased when one day a freak weather anomaly was detected in Japan but only briefly which caused the disappearance of seven children at a local camp area. But as all of this happened, the now aptly-named Kurosuji traveled the Digital World, learning more about the wondrous world he was now living in with his Digimon partner and learn the language "codes" that also were of Earth languages like Japanese for example. The interesting trait was as he lived in the Digital World, he seemed to slowly age. It didn't bother him that much and he forgot mostly about Earth, the Material World, as he traveled with Salamon (and the caring Lilymon), and eventually when he turned eight years old, Gatomon. She however went by a human name, which was Rukia.

His emergence in the Digital World was a mystery, even to the data program in the form of a human named Gennai. But through Gennai, he learned that because of the device that was found next to him by the Lilymon who cared for him the first two years, he was an actual DigiDestined. And his partner was of the Gatomon species, but vastly different due to the red symbol-like print upon the center of her forehead. Gennai was caring for Kurosuji though, and Kurosuji tended to call him grandpa because of the man's old wise age (the man certainly enjoyed the fondness coming from the word). Because of Kurosuji's vehement wishing of wanting to get away from the torment he went through, it was considered a miracle that he came from such a dark path relatively unscathed, and even healed from the trauma inflicted upon him.

Thus, Kurosuji's choosing as a DigiDestined was no error on behalf of the Digital World in general, especially when he carried the Crest of Miracles on his person (found several months before Gennai discovered him and Rukia). Throughout his travels he's met various Digimon both good and evil. By the time he was ten he was already a formidable fighter due to not wanting to be defenseless and took on missions for Digimon just to earn some Digicurrency to spend. When he finally turned thirteen years old, the year was 1999 as the other DigiDestined arrived and met their partners on File Island while Kurosuji and Rukia were traveling the Server Continent trying to evade some annoying Elvis Presley-wannabe named Etemon.

Needless to say, Earth was going to get involved in a battle unlike the chaos Voldemort and the Death Eaters caused in the United Kingdom. This entire story now begins after the DigiDestined followed Myotismon through the Dimensional Gate (after a battle against lingering guards in the empty castle and a card puzzle). They however were unaware of an extra two that followed JUST as the gate closed. Somewhere in Japan, there were some camp grounds covered by large amounts of snow. The air was clean, nature was beautiful, and while the air was a bit chilled due to the sudden snowstorm, a certain duo were relieved to hit solid ground again as they gaze upon their surroundings.

"Wow... can't believe it. I'm back home..."

"So, this is where you lived? This is Earth?"

"Yes it is, Rukia."

A thirteen year old human male brushed back the semi-long locks of raven black hair; his sharp emerald eyes a hauntingly beautiful sight to behold. Plus, before his bangs rested again, a scar shaped like a lightning bolt is exposed. He wore clothing that was strange even for Earth's modern fashion: black leather pants with large zipper pockets on the lower leggings, an X-shaped belt worn over his chest over a dark green t-shirt, and a combat jacket with half-torn sleeves. A desert sand cloak was draped over one shoulder held by his right hand. These clothes were something that was found in the Digital World as he slowly aged exploring the realm and traveling with his Digimon partner, a female Gatomon.

The Digimon in question was a white feline-like creature with a long white and purple-striped tail ending in a three pronged fan-like tip, much like the tips of her ears. Unlike most Gatomon whom have blue trait eyes, she shared the same eye color as her human partner. The other glaring difference was that she has a red symbol-like marking on her forehead resembling a diamond with two small crescent-like curves on either end. She wore a large brown belt that seems to stay around her slim waistline. And much like her partner, she also had a cloak of her own currently taken off.

"I wonder what year it is here... the time I spent in the Digital World moves much differently than here on Earth."

Of course, Kurosuji has since also accepted that Earth's other name was "Material World".

"We should find out, although..." The Gatomon with the red facial mark on her forehead looks to the other DigiDestined they had followed into Myotismon's castle, and had barely crossed the gate when it was closing.

"They'll be fine, Rukia. Just glad some of the data in the Digital World I was able to somehow absorb and learn like you."

The crafty feline smiles towards her partner, and says, "If you believe they'll be okay Kurosuji, then I trust you." The two put their desert cloaks into the emerald Digivice held clipped to his beltline.

It wouldn't be less than an hour that the DigiDestined awaken and find themselves back in the real world, but this time with their Digimon partners. It's also around this time Kurosuji finally learned he was somewhere in Japan upon his and Rukia's exiting of the Dimensional Gate, and discovered the current date. Another hour would pass when an old device inside the Headmaster's Office in Hogwarts would finally start puffing white smoke and make small little steam noises. It would be awhile longer before Dumbledore would even discover this...

Whether by sheer stupid luck or by a mere coincidence, the young teen was discovered by a passing police officer where he was taken to the local police station. Rukia had to pretend to be a weird-looking plush doll during this time. Because in his past life never knew his real name before his disappearing into the Digital World he has since given himself his own name: Kurosuji. Now, after reappearing in the eyes of Japan as a missing child now as a young teenager he was now Harī Kurosuji.

Of course he had to pretend he never knew much about who he was having vanished as a young child, and that he had been traveling by himself and survived in the wilderness of Asia and Japan doing whatever he could just to find food (sometimes even going so far as to steal he would flawlessly lie without being detected of those lies). The "parents" have since passed away after dying mysteriously and suddenly whilst on vacation in Europe and in their wills "should he be found" he be given their family fortune and fully emancipated within the eyes and the law of Japan.

Luck or curse, Kurosuji had a new life he could fairly claim as his own, and upon being taken to his home in Odaiba, Japan, this is where we are at three hours later. Kurosuji was gazing around familiarizing himself with the house, its foundation, while Rukia looked in the refrigerator only to find nothing inside it. Power had just been turned on for the residence upon being dropped off by a police unit. Said police simply believe the boy was the target of human smugglers years ago when he "disappeared", and it had matched several old cases in the past...

"My old life was a bad tormented curse so in a way, it feels good to relive like a Hououmon rising from the ashes."

The cat smirked.

"You got your Earth money, and we got a new place that you can call home now. Better than that other place you escaped from coming to my world."

"You know... sometimes I had still expected this all to be a dream... but it's not. We've been together for so long and the Digital World has slowly aged me while years have passed in this world. Time physics were strange there... in a sense I'm really glad for it."

Although a small part of Kurosuji told him it didn't feel right to take over the life of a child who may still be missing out there in the world. What he never knew was the real Harī Kurosuji, the life he was now going to live as, had since been dead by the wizarding counterpart of the Yakuza.

Later that night Kurosuji was laying in his new bed and Rukia was curled up all comfortable at the foot of the mattress. New life... well a borrowed one to live out in... He had a place to stay and money to his name now... actual Earth currency and not the Digicurrency that still exists in his Digivice. But what kept him awake was the thought of Myotismon lurking the shadows of Japan searching for the Child of Light, and the battles that no doubt will involve the human world, and of course directly involve the other DigiDestined.

"My life is so complicated," he whispers to himself.

He forced himself to close his eyes and get some sleep. He had a lot of things to do tomorrow...

* * *

**And that is chapter one of the story of a future idea much like **_Modern Warfare in Halkeginia_**. I got another similar Harry P./Tailmon/Gatomon crossover pairing on AFF. It has something closely resembling retcon to this story and plot; well, actually it's more like a tangent split where this is one timeline, and the more smuttier oneshot I'll be writing is another timeline. Also it's semi-PWP lemon. I set this story up on a hook, sank the sturdy iron pole into the side bank of the river, and now waiting to see what kind of fishes are nibbling at the bait dangling at the end. I'll work on this in the near future. First off I want to get rid of other long overdue plots in need of updates. Review if you do find this even remotely interesting.** :3

**EDIT July 21 2012: Decided to give Kurosuji's partner a human name. I like Rukia from Bleach so... yeah. And yes, this is a shipping of **H. Kurosuji (Harry P.)/Rukia (Tailmon/Gatomon)**. The small change came to me from imagining several scenarios where conversations between Kurosuji and his Gatomon and Kurosuji mentions her human name several times. So yeah, it's a fit. Better that this happened EARLY rather than much later... otherwise name changing late in the game would be a pain.**

**EDIT February 15, 2013: Lowered the age a single digit and made some minor changings to the Mini-Prologue.**


End file.
